


Zmiana planów

by Sidomira



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Krótka scenka z alternatywnym zakończeniem wymienionego w tagach filmu.





	Zmiana planów

\- Nie bój się Gabrielu – powiedział hrabia Dracula, powoli podchodząc do van Hellsinga. Ubranego w strzępy szmat owinięte wokół pasa, i ciężko dyszącego, pół nagiego mężczyzny. - zwrócę ci twoje życie. Zwrócę ci twoje wspomnienia. - powiedział kołysząc się delikatnie, jakby na chwilę walące i palące się laboratorium przestało istnieć. Jakby to było jego naturalne środowisko – ogień, grzmoty, kapiąca zewsząd woda i zapach poparzonych naokoło ciał karłów.

\- Niektóre rzeczy lepiej by zostały zapomniane! - zawołał Gabriel, nim światło księżyca wychynęło zza chmur…

I zapewne zabiłby Draculę – miał wspaniałe stanowisko do skoku prosto do jego gardła – gdyby kolejna mała chmurka nie przesłoniła księżyca. 

A hrabia nie popełnił błędu, i przemienił się dostatecznie szybko. Gabriel w locie jeszcze uzyskał na powrót ludzką postać, i został bez trudu schwytany w potężne szpony wampira.  
Człowiek szarpnął się, i usiłował wyślizgnąć z ciasnych objęć, ale jedyne co zrobił to wywołał śmiech u przemienionego hrabi, który to z dziecinną łatwością odnalazł nieco zniszczony sprzęt, i zamknął mężczyznę w żelaznych okowach, po czym powrócił do przyjemniejszej dla oka postaci. 

\- Oh...uf! No cóż...przyznam Gabrielu że się nie spodziewałem. Czy raczej spodziewałem, ale nie tego że…  
\- Nie spodziewałeś się że ktoś będzie chciał cię zabić?!  
\- Nie… - powiedział ciepłym, niskim głosem Dracula zbliżając swoją twarz do przytrzaśniętej w okowach twarzy van Hellsinga, i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Raczej nie spodziewałem się, że tak ochoczo mi się rzucisz w ramiona. - wymruczał, a słowa ułożyły się pieszczotliwie w jego ustach. Oparł się rękoma o okowy i odetchnął kilka razy, na koniec przysuwając nos do karku Gabriela

\- Mokro...wilgoć na ludzkiej skórze pachnie tak specyficznie. I burza naokoło, i twoje ciało takie rozogniałe...Krew się wzburzyła jak szalona, czuje że dzieją się z nią dziwne rzeczy. I mokry pies...nie. Wilk, stanowczo wilk. Jak to jest Gabrielu, cuchnąć prawie tak źle jak sama śmierć?

\- Masz zamiar mnie potraktować tak jak Frankensteina?! Mam być sercem, które obudzi twoje plugawe potomstwo do życia?!

\- Ah, znowu plugawe! Są małymi dziećmi. Dzieci to dzieci, muszą się trochę wyszaleć...ale ty tego nie pamiętasz...i sobie już nigdy nie przypomnisz. - powiedział wampir, uśmiechając się szaleńczo. Sięgnął ręką do bioder wilkołaka, i zerwał z niego resztki ubrań.

Jego wzrok powędrował w dół, i hrabia uśmiechnął się wilczo

\- No no no...chyba tego nie pamiętałem. - westchnął i sięgnął do małej korbki pod „łóżkiem”, i zaczął ją obracać.

Nogi i ręce Gabriela zostały szeroko rozstawione, eksponując mocniej jego boki, pachwiny i inne wrażliwe okolice. 

Van Hellsing szamotał się w okowach, chcąc się za wszelką cenę wyrwać. 

Dracula z uśmiechem wrócił do przyglądania się swojej ofierze. 

\- Taki młody...a jaki umięśniony! - klepnięcie żeber Gabriela, spotkało się z warkotem z jego strony – piękny, piękny...W zasadzie, pomysł z zastąpieniem Frankensteina tobą wcale nie jest zły. Byłbyś faktycznie jak życie dla moich dzieci…

Dracula zmrużył powieki, i pogłaskał podbrzusze mężczyzny, wywołując u niego natychmiastową konsternację. Nie zwlekając ujął jego penisa, i zaczął pomału ale równomiernie go masować

\- Taaaak...a wiesz kto jeszcze daje życie? Matki. Matkami miały być moje kobiety...ale nie wyszło. I tak się składa że jako mężczyzna, sam rozumiesz, mam swoje potrzeby. I ty się staniesz matką moich dzieci. I ty będziesz tym który spełni moje potrzeby. - powiedział, obserwując z lubością jak na twarzy Gabriela z każdą sekundą coraz widoczniej pojawia się panika. Jak blednie, i cały tężeje, orientując się bardzo nie w porę, że Dracula w mgnieniu oka zdążył rozpiąć i zsunąć nieco swoje spodnie, jak również zanurzyć dłoń w swojej bieliźnie.

Nie udało mu się wykrztusić ani jęku, kiedy zadowolony hrabia kontynuował pieszczenie jego krocza obiema dłońmi, bardzo intensywnie się starając go podniecić. Zdrowe, silne ciało reagowało ochoczo. 

Gabriel coraz bardziej i bardziej chciał się wyrwać ze swoich więzów. Szarpnął się i rzucał, ale to tylko sprawiało że hrabia go intensywniej stymulował – i zadawał ból kiedy jego tymczasowy niewolnik się za bardzo usiłował odsunąć. 

\- Widzisz Gabrielu? Wiedziałem że się do tego nadasz...jesteś perfekcyjny… - powiedział Dracula już całkiem mocno wkładając swój rodzimy akcent w słowa. Przytulił biodro do uda mężczyzny, i dopiero jak zaczął się delikatnie kołysać by obudzić w sobie samym co trzeba, to sam uwięziony się rzucił

\- Precz! Precz do diabła powiedziałem!!! Nie będę ci żadną matką, żoną, ani kochanką. Nie wytniesz mi nic, nie przyszyjesz, nie zrobisz ze mnie potwora rozumiesz?! Po mnie ktoś przyjdzie a wtedy…  
\- A wtedy ja odlecę wraz z moimi dziećmi, a ciebie zabiją. Ty już jesteś potworem – powiedział wampir, i ujął jedną ręką policzek Gabriela, a drugą wpił w jego biodro, sięgając z zapałem do pośladka

I bez ani połówki słowa wbił się w niego z całej siły. 

Człowiek wrzasnął na całe gardło, co wywołało pełne przyjemności i zadowolenia jęknięcie ze strony wampira

\- Ah, kochany nie tak mocno! Bo rozerwie cię od środka. - powiedział odsłaniając ostre jak brzytwa, bielutkie zęby.

Van Hellsing jednak nie przestawał zdzierać swojego gardła, na przemian bluzgając to zwyczajnie krzycząc. Dracula w tym czasie, siłą potężnego ciała, rozpierał go od wewnątrz i sam znajdował w tym coraz więcej i więcej przyjemności. Woda, płyny ustrojowe, czy krew – wszystko to wspomogło go skutecznie w dojściu do momentu gdzie ścisk mięśni na jego prąciu był już tylko przyjemnym dodatkiem, nie blokadą. 

W pewnej chwili jednak chmury odsłoniły blady księżyc...i Gabriel po raz kolejny przemienił się w wilkołaka. Tym razem z wampirzym kutasem pomiędzy pośladkami. 

\- C...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! Oh, Gabrielu, gdybym wcześniej wiedział że z ciebie tak doskonały kochanek… - Dracula śmiał się opętańczo, ciągle i ciągle pieprząc swoją ofiarę. Wplatając palce w jego futro, i patrząc jak miota się jako bestia. Gwałcona, złapana, dzika kula mięśni i futra, które mógł do woli szarpać i przeplatać między palcami, czy po prostu głaskać.

Zauważył z niemałą radością, że wilkołak poddaje się pieszczotom o wiele skuteczniej niż człowiek. O wiele łatwiej go przekonać do kopulacji...być może w tym tkwił sposób? 

Jego zachwyty tonącym we własnej wilgoci wilkołakiem jednak nie były długie, bo zaraz kapryśne chmury przesłoniły księżycową tarczę…

I to był moment załamania, kiedy jeszcze domagająca się uwagi wilcza świadomość przepływała przez krew Gabriela, przez co ten zwrócony był twarzą w stronę dłoni Draculi, i operował biodrami tak, by zetknąć się z ciałem drugiej istoty. 

Orientując się co się dzieje – w pewnym zakresie – Gabriel jęknął 

\- To nie...przestań. Przestań!! Natychmiast!! Zostaw mnie, już zostaw tutaj, ale…

\- Ohh, nie targuj się. Nic nie mów Gabrielu. Ja wiem czego ci trzeba – Dracula wyglądał jak obłąkany. Skrajnie rozszerzone źrenice, i nagłe zwolnienie ruchów.

A po chwili wargi sunące od policzka aż po załamanie karku Gabriela. I powolne, bardzo czułe pocałunki, przy jednoczesnym przyspieszeniu tempa. 

Człowiek wiedział że jest stracony. Że tylko cud może go teraz uratować...a póki co jego przyjaciele leżeli naokoło. Martwi. 

A wiedział że Watykan nikogo po niego nie wyśle. 

 

Mógł tylko sprawić że będzie go mniej boleć – więc zamknął oczy i odetchnął.


End file.
